Insoportable
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Para Diana estar con Luciana es simplemente insoportable. ¿Cambiara eso con el tiempo? Serie de drabbles Nyo!Brasil x Nyo!México 2p y menciones de Brasil/México 2p! La imagen no es mía
1. Insoportable

Insoportable.

Disclamer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen. Lo único mío es Diana –Nyo México 2p!– y la idea de esta historia.

* * *

Diana gruñe, Luciana es tan señorita que, en ocasiones, no la soporta.

Quiere que se calle. Que cierre la boca y pare de hablar cinco minutos. ¿A quién le interesa si el traidor de su símil masculino está más guapo que un modelo de revista o la obtención de un nuevo tono para pintarse las uñas? A ella ciertamente no.

López esta dudando si meterle o no un chicle de menta a Da Silva entre los dientes, comprarle una manzana o emplear cualquier cosa que pueda servir para detener el superficial parloteo de la carioca.

Un piropo dirigido a un joven con patines y casco es la gota que desborda el vaso de la paciencia de la norteña, quien avanza por el centro en busca de cualquier rincón tranquilo lejos de aquel sonido tan molesto. La voz de Luciana es parecida al cacareo de las gallinas o de los loros cuando esta habla por mucho tiempo, saltando temas de conversación como un mono andando entre los árboles. Charlas incesantes, variopintas y carentes de sentido.

Brasil es molesta, le aburre y le desespera. Solo el ingrato de Leo sabe qué significa realmente el **‹‹** encanto brasileño **››** ; si no fuera porque necesita el dinero que le proporcionan los tratos en las favelas, Diana no pisaría aquel lugar ni de chiste.

—Cara —pronuncia la voz de la cual ha estado huyendo—, te estaba buscando. ¿Quieres ir a la playa?  
—No  
—Vamos —insistió la morena—, solo será un rato. Leo va a estar y...  
—Me voy de aquí. Ojala te no te dé algo por estar con esa rata traidora.  
—Pero...  
—No.  
—Que aburrida eres.  
—Al menos no soy una total despistada, ciega y torpe.  
—¿Qué?  
—Eres torpe, plana y me irritas —remarca la asesina— además, el traidor ese ya tiene novio.

Diana se levanta con elegancia y se retira. Maldita sirena amazónica estúpida. Ojala no se ponga a llorar, la última vez que lo hizo, tuvo que invitarla a su función de boxeo cuando la odiosa de la argentina la hizo enfadar tanto que Luciana estuvo molesta por semanas.

Y ojala esta vez sí la deje en paz. Ya está empezando a hartarse de tratarla mal.


	2. Armas

Armas.

Aguantó las lágrimas mientras la veía alejarse con ese porte orgulloso tan característico suyo, apenas un punto oscuro entre la multitud. No intento alcanzarla, para cuando quiso reaccionar la mexicana ya se había marchado.

 ** _‹‹_** _Torpe, despistada, plana_ … _Me irritas_ **››** , las palabras pronunciadas por la norteña daban vueltas en su mente antes de enterrarse de forma certera en su pecho. A Diana no le hacía falta una navaja, un arma o siquiera rozarla para herirla.

Las palabras surtían un efecto igual o más devastador de una manera más tácita, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Luciana emprendió la marcha de regreso a casa tratando de ocultar el estado en el que se encontraba. Era igual a su hermano en ese aspecto, nadie debía verla sufrir. Ella le sonreía al mundo y lloraba en privado.

Apenas llegó a su hogar la brasileña dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas hecha un ovillo en el sillón mientras la imagen de Diana y su metralla verbal rompían sus esperanzas un poco más en cada gota de agua salada que descendía por sus mejillas.


	3. Instinto

Instinto.

Por más que fuera conocida por ser una persona impávida Diana sabía que, a veces, era muy difícil contener su lado explosivo o controlar sus instintos. Simplemente había cosas que la sacaban de quicio y le hacían perder el control sobre sí misma.

Luciana Da Silva era un buen ejemplo todo lo que le hacía perder la cabeza, literalmente.

Era tan parlanchina, infantil, superficial y aburrida. Siempre era lo mismo; moda, muchachos, fiestas… ¿qué no se cansaba? La norteña entendía que la brasileña fuera hiperactiva y tuviera leves problemas de atención pero, en ocasiones, no podía evitar arremeter contra ella. Sencillamente la agotaba hasta el punto de que el estallido era inevitable, por más que supiera que gritarle de esa manera no estaba bien.

La sicaria dejó ir un resoplido. Tendría que disculparse aunque no supiera bien cómo hacerlo. Probablemente Da Silva no quería verla ni en pintura después de aquel exabrupto pero tenía que intentarlo. Además, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Si el pendejo de Leo podía conseguir el perdón del hermano de Luciana tras meter la pata, ella también podía ¿no?

De acuerdo, había aprendido la lección. No volvería a dar las cosas por sentado ni dejaría que la relación de alguien cercano emparentado con una persona que hubiera ofendido sirviera de precedente a la hora de ofrecer una disculpa.

Obviamente, Luciana era muy diferente a su homologo masculino sin contar lo obstinada y sumamente escurridiza que resultaba.

Diana resoplo frustrada, había pasado tres horas siguiendo el rastro de la morena de ojos castaños sin obtener buenos efectos. Cada vez que parecía que había logrado alcanzarla, la carioca desaparecía y tenía que volver a localizarla entre la multitud.

Luego de perderla de vista por enésima vez, la norteña se detuvo a descansar en un restaurante cercano a la playa. Retomaría su búsqueda después de comer algo. Estaba a punto de darle un bocado a su plato de coxinha* cuando noto la presencia de Da Silva en el local.

No la sorprendió verla rodeada de muchachos, lo raro sería verla sin una comitiva de testosterona siguiéndole los pasos en lugares como aquel. Ahí fue cuando noto un detalle que rompía aquella imagen que estaba tan acostumbrada a observar.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos miel que miraba con muy poco disimulo el escote la bailarina quien, por lo visto, hacía lo posible por alejarlo de forma educada y evitar un momento desagradable.

Fue cuando la mexicana decidió intervenir.

—Vaya, por fin te encuentro, cariño —exclamó Diana acercándose a la mesa de la amante del café—. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho —agregó besándola en la mejilla con cariño.

—Disculpa —pronunció el castaño— pero, ¿quién eres tú?

—Si seré torpe —se rió morena—, me llamo Diana. Gracias por entretener a mi novia mientras llegaba. Me salvaste de una penitencia.

—Espera un momento —bisbiseo el joven intercambiando miradas entre ambas féminas— ¿Significa que ustedes…?

—Lo siento galán —replico Diana seria— pero esta belleza amazónica ya está ocupada y te agradecería que nos dejarás en paz —agregó mirando a Luciana con una expresión de disculpa casi imperceptible.

El muchacho se alejó entre maldiciones.

—Perdóname —se disculpó López ante una brasileña aún en shock— pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de correr a ese pendejo, ¿estás bien? —agregó preocupada

—Ñao tenías que hacer eso —respondió Da Silva cuando fue capaz de reaccionar—. Eu puedo defenderme sola, Diana.

—Ese tipo era un degenerado insistente —alegó la nombrada—, pudo haberte hecho algo más grave además no te veías muy capaz de hacerle frente cuando llegue.

—Aún así no tenias que intervenir —espeto la sudamericana hecha una fiera.

—Bien, perfecto —siseó la norteña con ojos afilados—, la próxima vez que un pervertido te incordie no voy a meterme. Venía a hacer las paces contigo pero ya veo que no se puede —agregó antes de marcharse caminando a paso firme. No dejaría que la viera herida.

El pulso de la morena de ojos castaños se disparó. ¿Diana quería disculparse con ella? El impacto de esa declaración sumado a la manera en como la sicaria la había defendido de aquel pretendiente molesto la hicieron salir corriendo tras la mujer de ojos negros, decidida a no dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Diana, por su parte, mascullaba insultos por lo bajo. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podía llevarse bien con esa mujer? Era toda una reina del carnaval, caprichosa y mimada.

—¡Diana! —llamo Luciana a gritos mientras corría para alcanzarla—¡Diana, espera! ¡Cara, detente!

La aludida solo apretó el paso decidida a ignorarla.

—Cara espera —exhaló la bailarina cuando la alcanzo mientras luchaba por seguirle el ritmo—. Lo siento mucho, por favor escucha.

—No quiero —respondió López en un gruñido—. Me voy a casa, estar aquí fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ñao! —protestó la nación afitriona— Por favor, quédate.

—No lo haré —repuso la asesina enfadada mientras se detenía para encararla—, estoy harta de esto. Te trato mal y me persigues, intento ser amable y me reclamas.

—Perdóname Di —susurró Luciana—, no quería molestarte.

—Muy tarde —la cortó la norteña—, eres la persona más caprichosa, irritante e insoportable que conozco. Si te defendí fue cosa de un impulso —agregó irritada.

—Ñao entiendo Diana —dijo la brasileña confundida.

—Fue instinto —aclaro frustrada—, hay algo dentro de mi que me hizo acudir a protegerte de aquel patán, ¿contenta? Y si crees que soy como esa manada de borregos estás…—sus palabras fueron acalladas por un movimiento sorpresivo de su acompañante.

De pronto, Diana estaba tendida en el suelo con Luciana sobre ella besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

Al parecer no era la única que sufría ataques de instinto salvaje.

* * *

*Coxinha: Es una especie de aperitivo muy consumido en Brasil. Consiste en trozos de pechuga de pollo envuelto en masa que forman una especie de empanada frita en abundante aceite y parecida a una croqueta de las tapas españolas. Suelen acompañarse con salsa picante


	4. Confusión

Confusión.

Luciana liberó un suspiro mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Por más que lo intentaba no entendía nada, Diana era tan cambiante como el viento. Podía quererte y defenderte como si fueras algo sumamente valioso para ella antes de retomar su actitud fría y distante después.

Eso era lo que más confundida y dolida le hacía sentir. Que la norteña fingiera que nada había ocurrido.

Habían pasado pocos días desde aquel encuentro en la playa, donde López había fungido como caballero, mejor dicho, como guerrillera armada salvándola de los coqueteos de un pesado seguida de una discusión acompañada por una persecución finalizada con un ósculo sorpresivo de su parte a la norteña, gesto que fue plenamente correspondido.

El problema comenzo el día después de eso, Diana había recobrado su actitud distante hacia ella, esquivándola o hablándole con monosílabos. Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, un jugador de futbol de playa provoco que la morena de ojos negros cayera directa al agua. Definitivamente invitarla a dar un paseo en la playa después de almorzar a fin de relajar las cosas entre las dos no había sido una buena idea, al menos no con el lugar tan concurrido como estaba.

Da Silva se estremeció cuando observó a Diana resurgir de las aguas y dirigirse a la orilla cargada con una mirada letal, tan feroz e indomable como la peor de las tormentas, caminando por la orilla a paso de titán

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto la brasileña acercándose a la mexicana— ¿Quieres que te traiga una toalla?

La mirada hosca que la asesina le dio por toda contestación bien pudo haber ahuyentado a cualquiera.

Menos a ella.

—Vamos —prosiguió tomándola del brazo—, necesitas secarte o te vas a enfermar.

—Lo que necesito es que te alejes de mí —repuso Diana zafándose de un tirón.

—Vamos cara —repuso la de ojos castaños—. Fue un accidente —añadió antes de dar un paso para acercarse.

—No te me acerques o me veré obligada a usar una de mis llaves de lucha —advirtió la azteca con los dientes apretados.

—Pero necesitas ponerte ropa seca.

—Eso puedo hacerlo sola —declaro—. Sé perfectamente el camino de regreso al hotel.

—Al menos déjame compensarte —insistió Luciana—. Solo dime qué quieres.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz —expresó López con contundencia—. Solo eso, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí, Brasil?

—Pero el beso… —empezó la carioca desconcertada.

—No quiero hablar de eso —la cortó Diana tajante.

—Esta bem —accedió la castaña luego de recobrar la compostura— pero aún así necesitas una ducha y cambiarte —agregó antes de llevarla a rastras a casa pese a las protestas de la norteña.

Luego de que una ligera pero constante lluvia se soltara poco después de que llegaran a la vivienda, Diana no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la oferta de la nación anfitriona respecto a pasar la noche ahí.

Da Silva dio un leve puñetazo a la almohada mientras emitía un leve gruñido. Definitivamente tener las hormonas inquietas por estar próxima a recibir su periodo y el insomnio representaba una pésima combinación. Y todo empeoraba teniendo a la culpable parcial de aquellos desordenes durmiendo a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego de liberar una queja contra la cabecera, Luciana se debatió entre ir a buscar a su invitada para aclarar el asunto de una vez o dejarla descansar y aliviarse por sí misma.

Finalmente la carioca cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar la manera en la que las ropas de Diana se pegaban a su cuerpo mojado y en el sabor de sus labios mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta su zona intima para comenzar la tarea de darse placer.

Da Silva culmino luego de un rato suspirando el nombre de la mexicana para luego dejarse caer con una mezcla de satisfacción y agotamiento en el colchón. Tal vez ahora si podría descansar o eso fue lo que creyó antes de que la visión repentina de un rostro pálido del susto acompañado de un par de pupilas oscuras dilatadas casi al máximo seguidas del sonido de una carrera inyectaran una corriente de adrenalina en sus venas.

Brasil abandono el lecho de un salto antes de salir corriendo tras su huésped, decidida a resolver todo aquel malentendido. No iba a permitir que todo aquel barullo convirtiera su relación con Diana en algo irreparable.


	5. Vergüenza

Vergüenza.

Dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mato al gato y aunque Diana no creyera mucho en los dichos populares a ese en particular tendría que darle la razón a ciegas de ahora en adelante.

Temblando y aún conmocionada, López entró en la habitación de huéspedes y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse para irse de una vez de aquel lugar, no importaba que tuviera que pasar la noche en una incómoda silla en alguna parte del aeropuerto.

Apenas había terminado de abrocharse una camisa lisa de manga corta cuando Luciana ingreso en la estancia. Fue entonces que la mexicana resistió el impulso de quitarse los pantalones de piyama para cambiarlos por unos jeans de mezclilla deslavada.

—Cara —pronunció acercándose despacio al notar lo inquieta que se encontraba—. No es lo que crees, déjame explicarte.

—No pasa nada —la interrumpió la morena de cabello corto—, fue culpa mía por no tocar antes de entrar de todas maneras —agregó en tono calmo mientras hacía esfuerzos por no mirarla a la cara.

Diana eu…. —intentó volver a empezar la carioca.

—No tienes que decir nada, de verdad —expreso la aludida con voz nerviosa—. Es algo completamente natural y no hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.

—Eu ñao tenho vergohna* —respondió Da Silva automáticamente.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó López recurriendo a su conocimiento básico de portugués para poder entenderla.

—Você saliste corriendo y me preocupe —respondió la morena de ojos castaños—. Perdóname Diana, no quería asustarte —añadió apenada

—No me asuste —repuso la norteña—. Solo me sorprendí pero ya paso. En serio.

—¿De verdad no quieres…?

—Por favor —la detuvo—. No me lo digas. No hace falta. Aunque no sé si debería sentirme halagada o avergonzada de saber que haces _eso_ cuando piensas en mí.

Una sonrisa entre impúdica y vergonzosa bailaba en los labios de Luciana

—¿Você qué crees?

—No quiero ni pensarlo —contesto López con el rostro ardiendo

Por toda respuesta Brasil rompió a reír y Diana terminó por unírsele poco después.

Al demonio con la timidez. Con Lucy casi siempre podía pasárselo bien luego de momentos tan bochornosos como aquel.

* * *

*Yo no estoy avergonzada en portugués


	6. Confrontación

Confrontación.

—Pensabas irte, ¿no es verdad? —cuestionó Brasil cuando las risas se detuvieron.

—No tenía razones para quedarme después de ver eso —respondió la mexicana en tono llano.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —preguntó Da Silva antes de dejarse caer en la cama con una expresión entre curiosa y molesta.

—¿Hacer qué? —indagó López observándola desconcertada.

—Alejarte cada que me acerco —aclaro Luciana con una mueca—. Es molesto.

Fue entonces que Diana se ruborizo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contesto la norteña haciéndose la desentendida mientras miraba a otro lado para que la menor no notara su sonrojo.

Brasil frunció el ceño claramente cansada de tantos rodeos.

Sim, si sabes —la encaró—, Diana mírame. Ayúdame a entenderte —agregó forzando a la morena de cabello corto a mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres entender?

—¡¿Por qué actúas así?! —estallo la de ojos castaños— Ñao entiendo. Você eres cálida, eres fría, te acercas y te apartas. Me besas y luego haces como que no paso. Me confundes —agregó frustrada

—La que me beso fuiste tú —acotó la tatuada

—¡Você me beijou de volta!* —reclamó la bailarina enfadada.

—Fue un reflejo —replicó la norteña en tono calmo pese a estar hecha un manojo de nervios. Nunca había visto a la brasileña tan alterada.

Luciana no cabía en sí de la rabia, quería tomar a Diana de los brazos y sacudirla hasta que la mayor fuera honesta de una vez. No soportaba ver a la asesina tan tranquila mientras ella hervía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Dándole una mirada feroz, Da Silva se acercó hasta su invitada y estampó un beso salvaje en los labios mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar

Si López no quería volver a hablarle después, bien. Podía vivir con ello pero ella no se iría si darle las respuestas que ella tanto necesitaba.

Diana había despertado a la bestia y no le permitiría marcharse ilesa.

* * *

*¡Tú me devolviste el beso! en portugués


End file.
